meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight on the Great Plain
The Fight on the Great Plain was a large battle near Honour's Camp in late Febrar of 602 UB during the War of The Four Powers. Primarily a large mess of men, there were five different factions, each with their own goals in mind. These were; - Tegus forces. Led by Archslain Tegus and the Heroes of Time. They wanted help in the removal of Count Benjen III from the Great Plain (8,000 men) - Oda forces. Led by Nobunaga Oda. Remnants of the Georgic Rebellion, they allied themselves with the Tegus forces against Count Benjen (12,000 men) - Armanian forces. Led by Bramble the Brutal and Letra Musca. The invasion force from the True Kingdom of Arman that wished to pass peacefully through the territory on their way to war with Melsa (20,000 men with 12,000 reserve) - Thicket forces. Led by Tarquin and Zenaxus. Supposedly under the command of Bramble, but secretly planning to betray them when the time came (8,000 men) - Soulless forces. Led by Count Benjen III. A large mass of undead whose only goal was to convert more men into thralls. (32,000 men) The Battle Taking place just outside of Honour's Camp, the fighting began when the Oda forces fled onto the scene, running from Benjen's relentless pursuit. Tensions were already high between the Archslain Tegus and Bramble the Brutal, as the latter's refusal to help the former with Count Benjen proved troublesome. Nobunaga arrived unarmed into the Tegus camp, almost being killed on the spot if not for Archslain. The two quickly struck a truce to take down Benjen. Benjen's forces arrived on the battlefield just as the Armanian army began to advance forward, intending to pass on towards Melsa by any means necessary. However Benjen and his horde did not discriminate, killing all those they found. The Armanian army was all but wiped out, with Bramble and Letra escaping to grab the reserve force. The Heroes of Time were able to slay Benjen, at least temporarily. Aftermath With an estimated 60,000 deaths, the Fight on the Great Plain is the third bloodiest battle in the War of The Four Powers, behind the Battle of Carcino Bay and the Holy Conflict. It does however clear the path for the Armanian reserve force to continue with the planned invasion of Melsa. Bramble the Brutal returns to Arman to form another force, whilst Letra Musca leads the troops into battle. Nobunaga Oda is able to flee north with a few men, whilst Archslain Tegus stays to tend to his wounded. Combatants Plot After convincing Bramble the Brutal of Sero Zamod's demise during the Disaster at the Dreadstation, the Armanian Army, Clans of the Thicket and the Heroes of Time press on towards Melsa. However the lands of the Georgic Alliance lie in their path. Due to their previous encounter with Archslain Tegus, Bramble decides to send the heroes alongside Trident Captain Sleeping Dog to grant a safe passage for the army. When arriving at Honour's Camp, the heroes noted the dire state of the clans. Archslain stated he would only allow the Armanian army to pass if they aided in the destruction of Count Benjen III, who by now had amassed a large army of thralls. Sleeping Dog however did not care for the terms of passage and so threatened to pass through with force. Before the situation could be resolved, Georgic scouts informed Archslain of two armies approaching. The first of these were led by Nobunaga Oda, who entered Honour's Camp unarmed to strike a truce with Archslain after his forces were annihilated by Count Benjen. Archslain agreed, realising he needed all the men he could get. Zenaxus pledged the use of the Thickets to the displeasure of Sleeping Dog. The Trident captain proceeded to retreat to the army and inform Bramble of the 'betrayal' Within minutes, the armies of Count Benjen began to flow into the camp. Simultaneously, Bramble angrily led the Armanian army into the fray. Honour's Camp turned into a bloodbath as thousands perished. Count Benjen was temporarily slayed by Seth Qualls, aided by the Armanian reserves led by Letra Musca. After the fight, Luther Render appeared with orders from The Commander. Bramble travelled back to Arman to raise another army, whilst Letra as to press on and complete the invasion of the Theocracy. For his refusal to listen to reason, Sleeping Dog is killed by his superior, Letra Musca. Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Zenaxus Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Sleeping Dog † Tarquin † Letra Musca Bramble the Brutal Archslain Tegus Nobunaga Oda Count Benjen III † (Temporarily)Category:Conflict